Amanda is a Cupid
by PauAuNaleyDarvey
Summary: Lindsay baby sits her brother's daughter, Amanda, for a week. What happens between Danny and Lindsay with Amanda around and liking Danny for her aunt. Sorry for the all caps in the first chapter promise to change it the next chapter
1. Chapter 1

"GOOD MORNING MONTANA." DANNY GREETED.

"GOOD MORNING MESSER." LINDSAY GREETED BACK.

"SO MONTANA LOOKING FORWARD TO OUR FOOTBALL GAME ON SATURDAY." DANNY SAID WITH HIS TRADEMARK GRIN.

"OH!! ABOUT THAT I CAN'T GO." LINDSAY SAID WITH A FROWN.

"WHAT?? WHY?? WE'VE BEEN PLANNING THIS FOR A MONTH." DANNY REASONED.

"BUT SOMETHING CAME UP." LINDSAY SAID.

"AND IT'S.?" DANNY ASKED CONFUSED.

"I'M BABY SITTING FOR A WEEK. UNTIL NEXT WEEK SATURDAY." LINDSAY REPLIED.

"AND WHO ARE YOU BABY SITTING?" DANNY ASKED CURIOUSLY.

"MY 4 YEAR OLD NIECE." LINDSAY ANSWERED.

"OKAY." DANNY SAID AND LET HER GO.

THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW.

"AUNT LINNY." A LITTLE GIRL SHOUTED INSIDE THE BREAK ROOM OF THE LAB.

"AMANDA?" LINDSAY SAID.

"AUNT LINNY." THE GIRL REPLIED AGAIN.

"ARE YOU REALLY MY FAVORITE NIECE?" LINDSAY TEASED.

"AUNT LINNY!!!" THE LITTLE GIRL STARTED TO CRY.

"I'M JUST JOKING LITTLE AMANDA." LINDSAY BAGAN TO FELL GUILTY.

"GOTCHA!!" AMANDA INFORMED HER LAUGHING.

"OH!! YOU GOT ME THERE. SO WANNA MEET THE GREAT DETECTIVES." LINDSAY ASKED.

"YES PLEASE. AND I LIKE TO MEET THE CUTE ONE WHO WAS IN MONTANA WITH YOU. WHAT WAS HIS NAME. OH DANNY." AMANDA SHOUTED.

"SHHH." LINDSAY HISSED.

"SORRY." AMANDA APOLOGISED.

"AND WHO MIGHT BE THIS YOUNG LADY?" DANNY ASKED.

"HI. I'M AMANDA. YOU MUST BE DANNY MESSER." AMANDA SAID.

"YES I'AM DANNY. NICE TO MEET YOU." DANNY REPLIED.

"CAN I ASK YOU 2 QUESTIONS." AMANDA ASKED.

"SURE GO AHEAD." DANNY REPLIED.

"FIRST. CAN I CALL YOU UNCLE DANNY?" AMANDA ASKED.

"SURE THAT WON'T BE A PROBLEM." DANNY SAID WITH A SMILE.

"SECOND. DO YOU LIKE MY AUNT?" AMANDA ASKED WITH A CURIOUS LOOK ON HER FACE.

"AMANDA!" LINDSAY HISSED.

"SORRY SHE'S TO SMART FOR HER AGE." LINDSAY APOLOGISED.

"IT'S OKAY BUT DON'T BRING HER NEAR FLACK HIS FIVE YEAR OLD MIND MIGHT BE TRIGGERED." DANNY SAID WITH A SMILE ON HIS FACE. LINDSAY CHUCKLED.

"SEE YA LATER." DANNY SAID THE LEFT.

"HE'S FUNNY." AMANDA SAID.

"YES. BUT I DON'T LIKE YOUR SECOND QUESTION AMANDA." LINDSAY REPLIED.

"BUT IT'S TRUE HE LIKES YOU AND YOU LIKE HIM." AMANDA REASONED.

"OKAY THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER. YOU'RE 4 YEARS OLD WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS THINGS?" LINDSAY WHISPERED.

"AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT I LIKE HIM?" LINDSAY ASKED WITH A 'what now' TONE.

" I ACCIDENTALLY OVERHEARD YOU TALKING TO MOMMY. AS I CAN REMEMBER YOU SAID HE'S CUTE BUT HE TEASES YOU A LOT." AMANDA ANSWERED HONESTLY.

"AMANDA ABIGAIL MONROE!! YOU CAN'T GO LISTENING TO PEOPLES TELEPHONE CALLS." LINDSAY STARTED HER LECTURE.


	2. Chapter 2

Lindsay and Amanda entered their apartment exhausted because of the days activities. Lindsay accidentally started thinking what would've happened if her date with Danny didn't get canceled. Will they be together by now? She was lost in thoughts when she heard Amanda mumble something.

"I'm bored.. " Amanda whispered but loud enough for her aunt to hear her say something.

"What were you saying." Lindsay asked Amanda.

"I'm bored." Amanda repeated with a pout.

" Well, what do you want to do?" Lindsay asked her, worried she was sucking at babysitting. If she was bored now what could she be possible feeling for a week?

"Can you ask Uncle Danny to come over? Please!!!" the little girl begged using her sweet smile. Lindsay hesitated on what to do. Yes, she wants Danny over but…. _" Ahhhh!!!"_ Lindsay thought to herself. She can't think of a single reason why she doesn't Danny to come.

"Amanda, Danny might have plans already. We don't want to meddle in his life right?" Lindsay started explaining. Amanda thought for a bit and responded.

"Well we can start by asking him first right. Weren't you the one who told me that there's no harm in trying. So, try!" Amanda responded with a smile. Lindsay smiled.

" I hate the fact that you're to smart for your age." Lindsay said getting up to get the phone.

Lindsay dialed Danny's number which she memorized by heart. Then it started to ring.

"Hello?" Danny answered

"Hey Dan. Hope I'm not disturbing anything." Lindsay replied. Getting a squeal out of Amanda who was obviously listening from the other end of the line… AGAIN.

"Amanda put down the phone right this second." Lindsay shouted on the phone. She heard the click then went out to the living room to see what Amanda was doing. She was sitting at the sofa smiling brightly at her aunt.

"Sorry about that." Lindsay apologized to Danny.

"Don't worry about it. What do you need anyway?" Danny asked curiously.

"OH!! I..uh.. Amanda said that she was bored and asked me to call you. Hope I didn't interrupt you from anything." She replied.

"Don't worry I wasn't doing anything." Danny replied with a small laugh.

" Well do you have plans?" Lindsay asked nervously.

"Depends, you asking me out?" Danny joked. Lindsay was speechless. Was she asking Danny out?? "I do remember that you owe me a date." Danny reminded her.

"Maybe another time but I was asking on Amanda's behalf." She defended herself.

"I'm free. What time do you want me to come over?" he asked.

"Right now!" Lindsay immediately answered.

"okay, you can't wait to see me I know that but we have a child with us so keep your hands to yourself." Danny teased Lindsay.

"You wish Messer." Lindsay said blushing from the other side of the phone.

"Well if you want me there now I have to hang up you know that right?" Danny asked Lindsay.

"Of course. See you in a few minutes." Lindsay said and hanged up. After she hanged up she released a big sigh and looked over at Amanda, who was staring at her at the moment.

"Aunt Linny, why do you seem nervous when you talk to Uncle danny?" Amanda asked innocently.

"I do not get nervous missy." Lindsay replied with the 'duh' tone.


	3. Chapter 3

10 minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Aunt Linny!! I think Uncle Danny's here." Amanda practically shouted at her aunt. Lindsay ran to the door and looked through the peep hole to check if it was Danny. Lindsay opened the door with a smile.

"Hey Danny! Thanks for coming." Lindsay greeted with a sweeter smile.

"It's nothing Montana. Hey Amanda!" Danny went in and sat at the sofa in the middle of Lindsay and Amanda. The little girl was staring at Danny since Lindsay opened the door to reveal him.

"Amanda? You ok?" Lindsay asked worried that Amanda WAS quiet.

"Uhm.. Just hungry.." Amanda answered her eyes switching focus from Danny then to Lindsay.

"Well what do you want to eat?" Danny asked her with a smile.

"Can we order pizza. Please!!" the little girl plead using her big brown eyes and cute pouting lips as weapon. Danny laughed seeing the look on the little girls face.

"Your Aunt Linny must be the one who taught you that eye trick. Didn't she? She also does the same." Danny joked.

"Okay. Okay." Lindsay agreed getting up from the couch to avoid being seen blushing. Danny took Amanda and sat her to his lap.

"So I heard you were bored. What do you want to do now while waiting for the pizza?" Danny asked Amanda.

"Can we play 5 questions?" Amanda asked. She got up from Danny's lap and took the paper where she was drawing earlier at the coffee table.

"Shouldn't that be 20 questions?" Danny wondered.

"I want it 5. 20's too long." Amanda answered emphasizing every word.

"Attitude! You must got that from spending time with your aunt." Danny teased. Amanda laughed when she saw Lindsay smack Danny's head with a throw pillow.

"Watch your words Messer." Lindsay warned with a smile.

"Okay the only rule is that: I'm the only one who can ask questions." Amanda informed them. Danny and Lindsay took a quick glance at each other wondering what Amanda was up to.

"Okay question number one. Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend?" Amanda asked them.

Danny: No

Lindsay: No

"Second question. Do you like someone?" Amanda asked.

"Amanda what is with your questions?" Lindsay asked her niece.

"Hey I'm the only one who can ask questions remember?" Amanda answered.

"Well I like this girl but I'm not sure if she likes me too." Danny answered out of the blue. Lindsay looked at Danny wondering who was that lucky girl.

"Aunt Linny. It's your turn." Amanda reminded her aunt.

"Uhm.. Yes..No…Maybe.. I'm not sure." Lindsay struggled answering.

"Aunt Linny you have too many answers pick one." Amanda demanded.

"Maybe. There I picked one MOM." Lindsay teased her niece. Danny laughed at the 2 bantering.

"3rd question. This is for Uncle Danny. Do you like Aunt Linny?" Amanda asked innocently.

"AMANDA!!" Lindsay hissed.

"What?" Amanda replied.

"Haven't we discussed about this before?" Lindsay reminded her niece.

"Well I was just curious Uncle Danny I'm waiting." Amanda eyed Danny.

"I..Uhmm.. I.." Danny stammered


	4. Chapter 4

"_**3**__**rd**__** question. This is for Uncle Danny. Do you like Aunt Linny?" Amanda asked innocently.**_

"_**AMANDA!!" Lindsay hissed.**_

"_**What?" Amanda replied.**_

"_**Haven't we discussed about this before?" Lindsay reminded her niece.**_

"_**Well I was just curious Uncle Danny I'm waiting." Amanda eyed Danny.**_

"_**I..Uhmm.. I.." Danny stammered**_

I..Uhmm..I.." Danny stammered.

"I.." Danny was about to answer when the doorbell rang which made Danny sigh. Lindsay let out a small damn when she heard the doorbell and Amanda rolled her eyes annoyed because she was few words away from knowing the truth. Lindsay got up and got the pizza they ordered and they started eating in silence.

"So Uncle Danny back to my question." Amanda started again.

"You want ice cream?" Danny asked her.

"Uncle Danny." Amanda whined.

"Amanda, your dad said 9pm is bedtime. Come on!" Lindsay informed Amanda trying to ditch the topic about her and Danny.

"AHHH!!" Amanda whined even louder.

"Bed or I'm gonna have to drop you off to grandma's house?"Lindsay asked her.

"Come on!!" Amanda yelled marching to Lindsay's bed which they will be sharing. Lindsay tucked her in and went out of the room to go to Danny. He was sitting at the sofa obviously thinking deep.

"You okay??" Lindsay asked.

"Yah! Just thinking." Danny replied

"About what?" Lindsay asked again.

"I have to tell you something." Danny turned and looked at her straight in the eye.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me what?" Lindsay suddenly started to get nervous. Danny shifted a couple of time in his seat before he looked at Lindsay straight in the eye again.

"I'm glad that Amanda's here and.." Danny was cut off by his own thoughts thinking of what to say.

"..and?" Lindsay asked with a nervous laugh.

"I.. You…Uhmm.." Danny found it hard to speak his mind at the moment.

"Danny just spit it out." Lindsay was getting more and more nervous by the suspense of Danny's words that she feels she's going to collapse anytime soon.

"wouldyouliketogooutwithmesometime?" Danny said with a single breath.

"What? I didn't catch that." Lindsay asked him.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Danny asked full with hope in his voice. Lindsay stared for a while thinking of what that meant. Going out as friends or as in dating? She was speechless, Danny broke the silence.

"Like on a date." Danny informed her. "If you don't want to it's okay." Danny started to stand up. "I should go." He said making his way to the door. Lindsay stood up following him.

"Danny.. we both know it's not that easy.. us being together." Lindsay reminded him.

"I know but I'm willing to take the risk. That's how much you mean to me.. but if you don't want anything to do with me we can just stay as co-workers that's fine with me too." Danny said regretting asking Lindsay that question when he already predicted what she would say. He grabbed the door handle and made his way out. Lindsay felt so bad about what happened. She wants to say yes to Danny but she knows the consequence of this. It's either they lose their jobs or eventually one has to move to another shift. She just let him leave, just let him walk away. What she doesn't know is that it will be harder the next day. That from that point in her life everything will change just because she said no.

The Next day

Amanda woke up without her aunt beside her. Turns out Lindsay started making breakfast for her niece and herself.

"Morning aunt Linny." Amanda greeted her aunt as she made her way to the table.

"Hey Pumpkin. How was your sleep?" Lindsay asked.

"It was good. What time did Uncle Danny went home last night." Amanda asked curiously.

"Uh. He went home not long after you went to bed." Lindsay answered with the memory of that night in her mind. She hurt Danny pretty bad that she wasn't sure if he even wants to see her.

"Aunt Lindsay can I ask you something?" Amanda asked

"I believe you just did but shoot." Lindsay said placing the food on the table. She sat down across Amanda.

"Promise you won't get mad and you would answer honestly." Amanda told her aunt as if she was in the same age.

"Promise"Lindsay said raising her right hand to show the gesture.

"Do you like Uncle Danny?" Amanda asked very curious

"Amanda!" Lindsay started.

"You promised you won't get mad and you would answer honestly so answer." Amanda reasoned out.

"It's much more complicated for you to understand. Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold and I have to go to work." Lindsay explained.

"To see Uncle Danny! You are so obvious." Amanda said then immediately stuffed her mouth with food. Lindsay was shocked by her niece' comment.


	6. Chapter 6

For Lindsay her way to the lab today was the longest, most nerve wracking and unpredicted. She really was guilty about what happened between her and Danny. Yes, she has feeling for Danny but she doesn't want to risk the good friendship that they have if it doesn't work out plus she's thinking about the effects of her and Danny being together like, will they be able to stay on the same team or if it doesn't work out and they suddenly want to ignore each other would Mac fire one of them or worst both of them. This were the things running trough Lindsay's mind that she didn't notice she's already pulling up at the parking lot of the lab. Good thing they got there safely with all those thoughts in her head.

"Morning guys!" Lindsay greeted as she and Amanda walk inside the break room. The whole team was there and they smiled and also exchanged their good mornings. Everyone was quiet because they know about Danny and Lindsay's so-called lovers quarrel. Danny told Don, Don told Angell, Angell told Stella, Stella told Mac and Hawkes. Amanda had enough of silence so she decided to finally break it.

"Why are all of you so quiet? I don't like it when it's to quiet." Amanda shouted. All of them gave of laughs and some nervous laugh.

"Were just preparing ourselves for our work hon." Stella said with her smile.

"Aunt Linny aren't you going to tell something to someone today?" Amanda said with a wink. Again everyone erupted in laughter except Danny while Lindsay gave Amanda a soft glare and laughed nervously.

"I don't know what your talking about dear" Lindsay lied. She knew exactly what Amanda was talking about.

"Ugh!! You were gonna tell Danny something." Amanda reminded.

"What would that be?" Lindsay asked clueless

"The one you were practicing earlier!" Amanda shared while the team exchanged glares, avoiding not to laugh.

"How did you know that?" Lindsay asked surprised in fact there was something she was practicing in front of the mirror that morning.

"I live in the same house not another planet." Amanda answered back earning a glare from her aunt. Realizing how she answered back. " Sorry" she quickly said.

"And what was your aunt practicing saying." Mac asked curiously. Lindsay was surprised for Mac to actually want to know whats going on. Cause Mac is a type of boss who doesn't meddle in his co-workers personal life unless it affects their performance at work.

"Actually I wrote it down so I won't forget it." Amanda proudly said while bringing out her notebook from her bag. "and she said...."


	7. Chapter 7

Lindsay has been very nervous. She doesn't know what Amanda heard, after all her niece is known for eavesdropping on the phone what more in person. While Amanda was bringing out her notebook Lindsay think she has called on to all the saints not to let this happen. Amanda started to flip through pages and finally landed on the page she was looking for. She read it first to herself before literally announcing it to everyone.

"Well I don't understand my writing, Aunt Linnie talks to fast and a lot but here is what I remember. She was asking herself about giving a chance to something then while she was doing her make up she was asking herself if she should say sorry or not. I don't really know what they fought about but last night before I went to bed there was only one slice of pizza left maybe that's what they're arguing about." Everyone erupted in laughter except the topics of this conversation. Amanda continued her report. "Then she was really excited or nervous, I don't know, during breakfast." she finished. Lindsay was about to say something when Amanda stood up fast. "Oh!! I almost forgot she was talking about love and .. what was that s.. it's starts with a letter s but I can't remember. Was it s.." She was cut off when Lindsy covered her mouth while the whole team was laughing so hard you could even see tears on some of them. They got what Amanda was about to say. Let's just say it rhymes with hex.

"Let's not go PG 13 here" Lindsay said still covering Amanda's mouth. Amanda was trying to let herself go but Lindsay was too strong for her.

"You're a good narrator must have got that from your aunt." Flack said, the more they laughed.

"So Montana, wanna tell me something?" Danny asked standing up. Lindsay finally let go of Amanda and started organizing her thoughts and calming herself.

"We shouldn't talk here" Lindsay said. The team got the hint and started standing up. Stella taking Amanda with her.

"Oh! Don't let us intrude. We'll leave you alone. Take all the time that you need to finally and I mean finally sort this out. This has been going on for years and we can't help but rejoice that finally someone making a move and it's coming from a little girl." Stella started babbling and it was Mac's turn to shut Stella up by putting his hand over her mouth and dragged her out of the room. Stella slapped Mac's hand out of her mouth on the way out.

"So?" Danny started shifting his weight from the heel of his foot to the arch.


End file.
